Gift Baskets
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: A series of gift drabbles written as part of the DFC.
1. Special

_Hey everyone! I'm going to do my gift drabbles in a collection. The first one is for Makoto Kurou. I'm bad at Taiki/Kiriha so this one's a Takari instead cause they're cute._

* * *

><p>He's my best friend. Is that all he is though? Everyone expects us to become a couple and a part of me wonders how it would be. The two of us going on a date. I've never really thought much about my own love life. Davis has a crush on me, T.K.'s always so caring and I'm surrounded by people that are always there for me whenever I need it. T.K. pulled me out of the Dark Ocean, stopped the darkness from destroying me. When Tai wasn't there he always looked out for me.<p>

I still remember when I was sick in the digital world. He was so worried but at the same time, he put on a brave face and gave her courage. That wasn't the only time either. When we were hanging from nothing but a thin rope not knowing if we'd get to see the daylight again, he had wiped away his own tears to reassure me to be strong and that we'd get out okay. And we did, thanks to him. I know one thing for sure, I don't know where we'll be in the future, but wherever we go, he'll always be special to me.


	2. You're Beautiful

_This second one is a Hikari/Noriko for you, Aiko Isari. I apologise for not being able to do a Taiki/Ryouma for you. I guess I'm a bit too loyal to Taiki/Tagiru, that and I can't really see it haha._

* * *

><p>Noriko looked at the girl in her arms. She still remembered back then. When Kari had told her that their dreams were the same. That adventure in the other world and meeting her partner Elecmon had changed her life. From a friendship brought about from common interest, she had come a long way with the brunette girl currently cuddled up in her arms.<p>

She stroked her fingers through Kari's hair causing the other girl to hum curling closer, looking up, eyes wide and innocent.

"Something wrong?" Kari said blinking and Noriko pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're beautiful," was all she said, grinning a little as Kari turned pink. She looked even cuter when she was embarrassed.

"Y-you're exaggerating," was Kari's usual mumbled reply and Noriko just laughed, tucking a small piece of the other girl's hair behind her ear, not replying to that, just humming in content.


	3. Make You Pay

_Sorry Flame, you get the angsty one (kind of)...but when you mentioned Kurata in your list, I could not help myself._

* * *

><p>How can they do this? I won't accept it. I can't be defeated now. I feel my strength weakening. I may be going now but I will survive. I will return and I will delete all digimon. My plans for digimon genocide will occur. DATS will pay for what they've done. Daimon and the rest of them...I'll deal with you. I'll make you pay for everything you've done to me. You will pay.<p> 


	4. Take My Hand

_I'm not that much familiar with Henry/Rika, Jenrukiforevz, but this is a small drabble about them for you._

* * *

><p>Losing Terriermon had been a hard blow for Henry. It had been five years since their separation from the digimon. Even now, he had nightmares of the final battle. That time, he hadn't known where Terriermon was and the thought, the thought of losing him...it was horrible and kept him awake most nights. But there was one person who was there for him through it all.<p>

Rika held his hand, talked about Renamon and the two would spend numerous calls on the phone, talking about the digimon. Without him telling her, she understood. She understood that it hurt. She understood those fears. It wasn't that Takato didn't, considering how close he and Guilmon were. But Takato was a bit too innocent at times and was more focused on Jeri. But that was okay. Having Rika by his side is more than Henry can ever hope for.


	5. Self-Punishment

_Remi, I think angst loves you or something. Someone beg me to continue this, please. Warnings for PTSD, cutting (only mentioned) and depression._

* * *

><p>Yuu twitched, shivering, seeing it happening in front of him. Visions flooded his mind as Damemon disappeared in front of his eyes, telling him he had to fight alone. As blood trickled down Taiki's arm from the sword cut. He rolled up his sleeves. There was scratch and knife marks all over his arm. No matter how much he cut into his skin with the knife, it didn't take away the pain Taiki was feeling. It didn't take away Damemon's pain as he was dying.<p>

_It's not sharp enough _Yuu decided, making to get out of the hospital bed. He needed to get out, he needed to get himself a sharper knife. However, as he tried to leave the room, he was pulled into the arms of his sister, Nene.

"Yuu, where are you going?" Nene said gently.

Yuu squirmed. "I need to get out of here. I need to buy a bigger knife, please Neesan!"

"Yuu," Nene began but before she could do much, Yuu began thrashing against her.

"Let me go Neesan!" Yuu screamed, pushing her to the ground.

Nene winced, quickly pushing the alert button for the doctor and grabbing her brother tightly into an embrace, taking the hits.

Yuu didn't understand. Why was Nene holding him? Tears filled his eyes. She didn't understand. No one understood. He needed to be punished. "Neesan please...I need to go...I need to end Taiki-san's pain...he can't just forgive me, not me, I'm diseased...I'm horrible."

Nene hummed in Yuu's ear. "Breathe Yuu. Taiki-kun wants to see you recovered." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I want to see you recover."

"Don't deserve to," Yuu said continuing to struggle until he felt a needle inject itself into his arm. Why did his head feel foggy now? Nene and the doctor who he saw through blurred vision soon disappeared from his sight and he knew no more.


	6. Promise

_Takara, this is a drabble for you. These two dorks actually cooperated with me._

* * *

><p>Yuu had never imagined that he and Tagiru would be like this. They were seated underneath a tree, Tagiru's head in Yuu's lap as the blond ran his fingers through his hair.<p>

"I never imagined the two of us...being like this," Tagiru mumbled. "Really lucky ya know?"

Yuu turned red, nudging Tagiru a little playfully. "I think I'm the lucky one. You make things exciting after all."

Tagiru turned pink and pouted. "Are you seducing me or making fun of me?"

Yuu laughed. "What do you think?"

Tagiru whined "Yuu..."

Yuu leaned down, kissing him. "No, I mean it, you dork. After the things I did, I really do feel lucky to have someone as pure and innocent as you."

Tagiru curled closer in Yuu's lap. "You deserve me. I love you. And you didn't do anything that can't be forgiven."

Yuu made to protest but Tagiru didn't let him as he sat up, grabbing the blond by the shoulders.

"Yeah, you made a mistake," Tagiru said firmly, looking into Yuu's eyes. "But you've done a good load of crap that more than makes up for it. You're the kindest person I know, Yuu and even though we argue, I know you'll always have my back." His voice softened. "Besides, you need to let go of that bad past to move forward right? Don't keep blaming yourself. You got me, Nene-san, Taiki-san and everyone else."

Yuu smiled. "Tagiru, I know that..."

"Then I want you to stop blaming yourself ok?" Tagiru interrupted again. "Promise me?"

Yuu saw the passion in Tagiru's eyes. He knew Tagiru wasn't going to give up on him no matter what he said. And somewhere, deep inside him, he appreciated that. A small smile graced his features and he pulled Tagiru into his arms. "I promise."


End file.
